I'm Sorry (SF)
by Yellow Shipper
Summary: Bagaimana cara Sandeul menghadapi Baro yang sedang marah? / BaDeul couple B1A4 / General / 1shot


Title : I'm Sorry

Author : YS

Main casts :

Cha Sun Woo a.k.a Baro

Lee Jung Hwan a.k.a Sandeul

B1A4 members

Genre : Romance, drama, sweet, little angst

Rate : T

Status : 1shot

.

.

IT'S YAOI !

.

.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

.

.

.

ENJOY MY FIC

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi hyung!" Baro memeluk pinggang Sandeul yang tengah mencuci piring dari belakang.

"Pagi pangeran tupai" Sandeul berbalik dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Baro.

Baro mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mengecup bibir Sandeul sekilas, meninggalkan warna merah pada kedua pipi Sandeul.

"Ish Baro, kau ini apa-apaan" Sandeul menundukkan kepalanya. Malu.

"Morning kiss hyung" Baro hanya tersenyum konyol.

"EKHEM~ maaf mengganggu acara _lovey dovey_ kalian, tapi ayolah.. aku lapar" CNU menatap pasangan BaDeul yang tengah berdiri di dekat kompor tersebut dengan _poker face_ nya.

"C..CNU hyung, sejak kapan kau di situ?!" Sandeul bertanya dengan panik, berbeda dengan Baro yang biasa saja.

"Baru saja. Tapi yang jelas mata polos ku sudah ternodai dengan adegan nista kalian barusan" CNU mencibir.

"Yak hyung! Kau polos eoh?! Aku rela memutari seluruh Korea dengan berjalan kaki jika kau benar-benar polos, cih" Baro mendorong pelan bahu CNU.

"Yak! Sopan sedikit pada hyungmu! Silahkan kau mandi dan bersiap-siap memutari seluruh Korea dengan berjalan kaki, karena aku memang benar-benar masih polos" CNU memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Baro.

"Apa yang dimaksud polos adalah dengan menonton berbagai video yadong di internet pada malam hari euhm?" sanggah Jinyoung yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah ruang tamu. Wajah CNU memucat.

"Mwo?! Benarkah itu?! CNU hyung selalu menonton video yadong pada malam hari?! Hahaha, ini gosip yang bagus" Sandeul menyahut.

"Tak ku sangka, seseorang yang baru satu menit lalu mengaku dirinya polos ternyata..." Baro berlagak melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya..yak! Jinyoung hyung, kau menyebalkan" CNU yang wajahnya sudah memerah langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan BaDeul dan Jinyoung yang kini sibuk tertawa.

"Hoaahhmm.." Gongchan muncul ke dapur dengan menguap dan menggeliat kecil.

"Baby Chan, kau sudah bangun?!" Sandeul mendekati Gongchan dan mengusap-usap bahunya.

"Sudah hyung" Gongchan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut, Jinyoung yang melihatnya hanya mampu menelan salivanya kasar.

"Gongchan, itu apa di lehermu?!" Baro menunjuk sebuah bulatan berwarna keunguan yang cukup kentara di leher kiri Gongchan. Walau tertutup rambut, tapi masih cukup terlihat jelas.

"Ini? Oh ini _kissmark_" Gongchan menjawab tanpa sadar.

"Yak baby Chan! Mengapa di katakan!" Jinyoung menatap horror ke arah Gongchan.

1 detik

.

.

.

2 detik

.

.

.

5 detik

.

.

.

"EH ?!" Gongchan membulatkan kedua matanya saat sadar apa yang baru saja di katakannya itu salah.

"Hahahaha, rupanya kalian bermain semalam eoh?!" Baro menaik turunkan alisnya dengan jahil ke arah Jinyoung.

"Ya..yah begitulah" Jinyoung menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang _mungkin_ tidak gatal.

"H..hyungdeul, aku mandi dulu" Gongchan yang wajahnya memerah segera masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah kamar mandi tempat CNU berada.

©YellowShipper©BaDeul

"Baro, Sandeul, hari ini aku dan Gongchan ada pemotretan. Sedangkan CNU ada syuting. Kalian berdua tinggalah dan jaga dorm. Jika saat aku kembali kalian tidak ada, jangan harap kalian dapat tidur bersama nanti malam" Jinyoung mengancam dengan menudingkan jari telunjuknya ke arah BaDeul couple yang tenagah terduduk di sofa.

"Ne hyung, baik" Baro dan Sandeul hanya menggangguk patuh tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari acara TV yang sedang mereka tonton. Apakah mereka mengerti apa yang baru saja Jinyoung katakan? Molla.

Jinyoung, Gongchan, dan CNU pun segera berangkat di antar oleh manager mereka.

©YellowShipper©BaDeul

"Hyung, aku lapar"

"Di bawah meja makan ada _cake_, kau ambil saja. Bawa kemari sekalian."

Baro menyanggupi permintaan Sandeul dan segera menuju dapur mengambil _cake_ beserta garpu dan sebuah piring kecil.

"Hyung, potongkan"

"Aish, kau ini manja sekali. Masa memotong _cake_ saja tidak bisa" Sandeul mencibir ke arah Baro.

"Ani, aku tak ingin merusak _cake_nya" Baro menjawab dengan polos. Sandeul hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memotongkan _cake_ untuk Baro.

Baro segera mengambil garpu dan memakan _cake_nya dengan tenang. Mereka kembali fokus menonton TV dengan Sandeul yang berbaring di paha Baro.

"Balo.."

"Euhm?"

"Bagi _cake_ nya"

"Bangunlah hyung"

"Ish, kenapa harus bangun? Kau kan bisa menyodorkan garpunya ke mulutku" Sandeul mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Yak, jebal bangun saja!" Baro sedikit menaikan volume suaranya.

"Ck, menyebalkan" Sandeul pun bangun dan menghadap Baro dengan bibir masih di _pout_kan. Ya, Sandeul sebal Baro membentaknya.

"Buka mulutmu hyung" perintah Baro. Sandeul menurut.

Baro segera memakan _cake_ yang berada di garpunya, kemudian menyalurkan _cake_ itu via mulut kepada Sandeul. Sandeul terlihat sedikit _shock_.

"Ba..Balo.. tidakkah kau bisa memakai cara yang normal?!" Sandeul kembali merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Ani. Begitu lebih manis. Lagipula kan kau suka" Baro mengedipkan matanya jahil.

"Ish, siapa bilang aku suka?!" Sandeul berteriak, namun itu malah menambah kesan imut pada dirinya dan membuat Baro gemas.

"Jadi kau tidak suka, euhm?!" Baro mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sandeul dengan menyeringai.

"Ba..Balo.. menjauh" Sandeul memundurkan kepalanya dengan wajah masih memerah.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau menjauh?!" Baro semakin mendekat ke arah Sandeul.

"A..aku akan teriak!" Sandeul mengancam.

"Teriak saja, toh dorm ini kedap suara. Lagipula jika kau berteriak, tidak akan ada orang yang percaya bahwa aku akan menyakitimu! Semua tahu, kita satu group" Baro tersenyum dan mulai menggenggam kedua tangan Sandeul.

"YAK! CHA SUN WOO!" Sandeul benar-benar berteriak. Baro yang terkejut sedikit mundur dan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Ish, hyung! Tak perlu benar-benar berteriak! Kau ini merusak suasana saja!" Baro memandang kesal ke arah Sandeul. Baro pun kembali ke sofanya dan meninggalkan Sandeul yang kini ganti menatap heran ke arah Baro. _Ngambek_ sepertinya.

Sandeul mendekati Baro perlahan dan menusuk-nusuk pipi Baro dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Pangeran tupai, kau marah pada bebek?!" Sandeul bertanya dengan suara dibuat seimut mungkin. Namun Baro masih bergeming, tetap melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memandang ke arah TV.

"Yah.. pangeran tupai, maafkan bebek.." Sandeul menundukkan kepalanya. Baro melirik sedikit ke arah Sandeul, namun kembali terfokus pada TV di depannya.

"Balo-ya, kajja kita main air di luar?!" Sandeul kembali membujuk Baro, karena ia tahu Baro suka jika diajak bermain air dengan dirinya. Namun Baro tetap diam. Sandeul mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Sandeul terdiam sebentar sampai akhirnya dia mendapat ide yang dia tahu Baro pasti tak bisa menghindarinya lagi,

"Balo-ya.. bbuing..bbuing.." Sandeul mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping kedua pipinya sembari tersenyum sangat imut sehingga kedua matanya menyipit. Ya, aegyo.

BLUSH~ Baro yang merasa wajahnya memerah segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Ya, Baro memang paling tak kuat jika Sandeul sudah beraegyo.

"Hyung, aku mau istirahat" Baro bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan Sandeul.

"Eh? Yak! Balo tunggu aku!" Sandeul mematikan TV dan berlari kecil menyusul Baro. Terlihat Baro memasang AC kamar mereka dan langsung duduk di hadapan _laptop_nya. Bermain _game_ sepertinya.

"Balo.. kau mengacuhkanku!" dengan tiba-tiba Sandeul langsung duduk di pangkuan Baro dan memeluk leher Baro erat. "Jebal jangan marah, maafkan aku. Hiks.." satu isakan lolos dari bibir mungil Sandeul. Baro sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Sandeul menangis karena diacuhkan olehnya? Eottohke? Molla. #GUBRAK -_-

"H..hyung.. jangan menangis jebal, uljimma.. aku.. aku tidak marah lagi" Baro mengusap-usap punggung Sandeul perlahan. Sandeul mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Baro. Baro dapat merasakan bajunya basah oleh air mata Sandeul.

"Hiks..hiks.. maafkan aku" Sandeul berucap lirih.

"Nde chagi, uljimma" Baro yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar kekasihnya menangis pun segera membalas pelukan Sandeul dan menggendongnya ke arah kasur mereka.

"Hiks.. Balo.. hiks.. marah.. hiks.. pada.. Deulie?" Sandeul bertanya dengan wajah yang memerah karena masih menangis.

"Ani, ani. Aku tidak marah padamu chagi. Sudahlah lupakan saja" Baro merengkuh Sandeul dalam pelukannya dan mengusap-usap rambut Sandeul lembut. Sandeul menyamankan dirinya di dada bidang Baro.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne chagi, uljimma" Baro mengecup pucuk kepala Sandeul.

"Cha Sun Woo.."

"Eum?"

"Lee Jung Hwan mencintai Cha Sun Woo"

"Aku tahu. Cha Sun Woo juga mencintai Lee Jung Hwan"

"Kau berjanjilah jangan memarahiku lagi" Sandeul mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ne, aku berjanji" Baro pun mencium bibir Sandeul perlahan, kali ini manis, dan penuh cinta.

END

Oke, makasih buat yang udah baca! ^^

Yang review makasih, yang silent reader, makasih juga

Trus minta maaf ya buat fic-fic sebelumnya aku ga sempet bales review nya satu-satu, tapi yang jelas aku bilang makasih aja buat yang udah review, baik yang pujian maupun yang kritik. Aku baca smua kok ^0^)b

*bow*


End file.
